


One Orange Evening

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Atmospheric Fluff, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a leisurely stroll between the trailers one evening. Trailer walls are thin. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Orange Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calandraswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandraswriting/gifts).



> Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=9752531#t9752531
> 
>  
> 
> _I freely admit I have no idea about the real thing, but I imagine trailer walls are pretty thin. So... tell me what kind of noises are coming from the trailers in the evening. :D_
> 
>  
> 
> _Gen or shippy, I don't care._
> 
>  
> 
> I can't say I've ever been inside a professional actor's trailer, but my experience with the trailers my family used to vacation in when I was a child tell me that the walls are indeed thin! I've also got no idea what the "trailer park" mentioned in so many fics is supposed to look like, so I made stuff up, haha. Love love, everyone! ♥

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Richard got to the trailer park. He was the last one back, as usual, but it was a good thing. As the others had quickly realized, the only time Richard hurried back to his trailer in the evening was when something was wrong.

Nothing was wrong today, Richard pondered as he passed the first row of trailers. He was tired, yes, and a little sore where Adam had toppled over on him earlier in the day, but there had been no major emergencies and, when all was said and done, Richard felt good.

The shade cast by Ken's trailer lifted as he came upon the last long row. Richard's trailer was in the farthest corner of the park. Some days - if it was raining, for example - he did privately bemoan that fact. On days like today, though, it was a joy to stroll through this compact neighbourhood of friends and colleagues. The sunset was turning the sky a gorgeous shade of orange streaked through with pink, and the warm summer breeze carried on it the odd mix of soap and popcorn.

Aidan's trailer was at the corner, still and dark. A soft pang of disappointment reverberated through Richard's chest as he passed by, wondering if the younger man was asleep - it wouldn't be at all unusual.

Quiet, jovial voices sounded from John's trailer. A bout of laughter broke out suddenly, and Richard smiled. Across the way, Dean's trailer was silent but lit. Richard suspected that he might be finishing off the paperback he'd been catching spare moments with this week.

A bit further on, Richard actually stopped to listen for a moment outside Ian's trailer, as he often did, never knowing what he'd hear there. Today's selection was something peaceful and unfamiliar, heavy on the piano and light on the violin. Richard lingered there a bit longer than usual as the notes drifted out to meet him.

A not at all hushed moan broke through the air as he passed Graham's trailer, and Richard stopped in his tracks for an altogether different reason from before. Well. No wonder Stephen had his television cranked up so loud next door. It was one thing to have noticed - as they all had - the entirely unsubtle way Adam was being slowly swept off his feet by their resident Scottish teddy bear, but quite another to hear the logical conclusion played out in all its glory. Richard's face blazed with heat, though there was no one around to witness his discomposure. Adam's voice seemed to work higher rather than lower in pleasure, and when he breathlessly squeaked out Graham's name, Richard finally found his legs again and hurried on.

Richard was disinclined to pause again still so close to Graham's, but the sounds of a movie were coming from James' trailer, and Richard was awfully curious. Perhaps he was feeling a bit lonely today, he thought as he tried to identify the film. If he was considering joining up with their most irrepressible cast member for a movie night over a quiet evening in with his script, he must have been. He hesitated twice more as he turned to go on his way.

A window was open at Martin's trailer and the shower was running, as Richard had guessed from the moment he'd first caught a whiff of the soap. He smiled faintly. After filming the hug between Thorin and Bilbo, he didn't think he'd be likely to forget the scent that permeated Martin's skin any time soon. A slight, tuneless humming underscored the sound of the water, and Richard's smile grew wry. What were the odds, he wondered, of Martin's apparent good mood lasting through to the next day?

A quiet snoring came from Lee's trailer, almost drowned out by the odd, indecipherable sounds coming from Jed's. There was always a stream of bizarre sounds issuing from Jed's trailer - well, assuming that Jed happened to be there at the time. Tonight was no different. Richard had suspected for a while that they were the sounds of some kind of internet video or game, but he'd never had the opportunity to ask.

Then, as Richard drew past Jed's trailer, he suddenly could see a very welcome figure seated on the metal steps leading up to his own trailer's door. The mop of dark curls bobbed up and Aidan grinned at him.

"Took you long enough," he teased.

Richard grinned back, not even managing to summon sheepishness as a strong warmth bloomed in his chest. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not very," Aidan replied with a carefree shrug.

Aidan stood, and in no more than the barest of moments they had closed the distance between them. Aidan's arms were slung around Richard's shoulders as Richard wrapped his own about Aidan's waist, and then they were kissing, deep and urgent. Aidan sighed happily against Richard's cheek as one of Richard's hands worked its way up to twine between soft, wild curls. Then his other hand drifted downward to palm the firm curve of Aidan's arse, and Aidan broke away with a laugh.

"Frisky today, are we?"

Richard only grinned in response and bent his head to nip at one of Aidan's earlobes, drawing a pleased and startled moan out of the younger man.

The sunset was casting an orange glow over the warm summer evening, their friends were nearby and happy, and Richard felt _good_. As Aidan caught Richard by the hands and led him, grinning, into his own trailer, Richard vaguely wondered if Jed would be able to hear them.


End file.
